


The Tuneup

by TheManedWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedWolf/pseuds/TheManedWolf
Summary: Nick Wilde visits Skyler's (male Skye) garage, and ends up parking more than his car there.The pictures that inspired/accompanied this story can be found here: https://imgur.com/a/p01IpMFFuel drew a great picture in response to this green-text, enjoy! (I couldn't edit the original album anymore): https://imgur.com/a/ibOA2om





	1. Chapter 1

Nick Wilde had just met Skyler a few hours earlier when he dropped off his car for some repairs.  
Now he was following the smooth talking tan colored fox up the stairs at the back of the mechanic's shop.  
Skyler opened the door to his apartment, and ushered Nick inside with a wave of his paw. "Welcome to my humble abode."  
Once inside, the mechanic fox took off his steel toe boots, followed by his work gloves.  
Skyler then turned to face Nick, as he unzipped his jumpsuit slowly, revealing he was wearing nothing underneath.  
Already half erect, the mechanic lead Nick to his bedroom, and then hopped onto the bed.

Skyler lay on his back, with his hind paws in the air, showing off his cream colored butt, and his now glistening red shaft.  
With a smirk on his face, the mechanic beckoned, "Don't be shy now Nick, undress and hop on up here!"  
While Nick was getting undressed, the tan fox grabbed a bottled of lube from under his pillow, and got himself ready.  
Nick hopped onto the bed to join the other fox, "You clearly want me to top, any other requests?"  
Skyler smiled and said, "Actually yes, I want you to hold my paws," as he wiggled his toes.  
Nick interlaced his fingers with Skyler's paws, and then pushed back on them, to get the fox's butt tilted up to a better angle.  
Since Wilde's hands were occupied, the mechanic reached forward to grab the fox's shaft, and guide it inside.

Nick felt a pleasant tight warmth envelope his member, and he squeezed the paws he was holding in response.  
After a few moments of awkwardness, the two foxes found a rhythm that was pleasing to both of them, which they sustained for a couple minutes.  
Wilde began working his knot deeper and deeper into Skyler's soft cream colored buns until, with a wet pop, it slipped inside.  
He closed his eyes, and with a few shallow thrusts, he began filling the fox beneath him with warmth.  
Nick let go of Skyler's paws, and then opened his eyes to find the mechanic staring back at him, with a look of bliss on his face.  
The mechanic's shaft had soaked his cream colored fur with pre, but that was all.  
Wilde touched the twitching member, "Do you want me to finish you off?"  
Skyler answered, "Yes, but not like that; I think I'd rather finish under that nice tail of yours, if you're up for round two."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick hesitated a moment before responding, "Uh, well I just came, and anal is a little rough right after you've just came."  
Skyler reached up and stroked Nick's snout, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
He continued, "But I think you're worrying over nothing, by the time your knot softens up, that wont be an issue."  
"Besides, I'll start real slow, I promise," he said with a wink.  
The pair of foxes shifted around such that they were laying on their sides, with Nick behind Skyler, still tied to him.

After ten minutes of casual pillow talk, Skyler reached back to rub Nick's thigh "Try pulling out now, I think you're soft enough."  
Nick put one paw on the tan fox's hip, then pushed back, and with another wet pop, his knot slipped free again.  
A little bit of seed followed his shaft out of the mechanic's entrance, which his knot had left slightly open.  
Skyler rolled over to face Nick, and with a big smile, he said "So handsome, are you ready for round two?"

 

Nick nodded, "Yeah I'm ready, and I want to return the favor. Where'd you put that bottle of lube?"  
The mechanic reached under his pillow again, "Here it is, but let me take care of that for you, and I'll even get you warmed up while I'm at it."  
Skyler watched as Nick rolled onto his back, and lifted his legs. "Actually Nick, I think it would be best if you got on all fours for this."  
After Nick complied, he popped open the bottle of lube, and then lifted Nick's tail to get a look at his third 'eye'.  
He poured some lube onto his fingers, then began to rub it onto the red fox's entrance, which didn't seem to have had much recent use.  
Once Skyler thought everything was slick enough, he gently pressed the tip of his index finger inside, followed slowly by the rest of it.

The mechanic slid his finger in as far it would go, until the tip just touched Nick's prostate, provoking a moan.  
"Sound's like somebody's enjoying this, let's see how you do with a second finger."  
With practiced ease, Skyler carefully worked his middle finger in alongside his index finger, then slid the pair in and out.  
After a few more gentle jabs at Nick's swelling prostate, he said "Yeah, I think you're ready for the main event now."  
Skyler grabbed the bottle of lube once more, and used it to get his length nice and slick.  
"Alright, here we go; take a deep breath, and try to relax."  
The tan fox lined his tapered tip up with the red fox's entrance, and then he gently pushed it inside.

 

Nick gasped at the sudden intrusion, which was a little bigger than the fingers that had just been inside him.  
The initial discomfort quickly gave way to pleasure, as Skyler worked his shaft deeper with each thrust, inch by inch.  
Soon the mechanic's full length was in use, and his knot was gently smacking against Nick's tailhole at the end of each stroke.  
As the pair had done earlier in the night, with the roles reversed, they quickly found a good rhythm.  
After a few pleasant minutes at a steady pace, Skyler began pressing his knot harder and harder against Nick's back door, opening it further.  
He took care not to press his knot more than halfway in, and in doing so, he worked Nick into a frenzy.

Once Skyler couldn't hold back anymore, he gave one final strong thrust, and popped his knot all the way inside.  
The mechanic willed himself not to cum right away, and he reached down to grab Nick's shaft, which was straining and dripping all over the bed below.  
It only took a few strokes of Skyler's still slippery paw to send Nick over the edge, causing his tailhole to clench with each rope of cum he sent onto the sheets.  
The pleasant clenching was enough to bring Skyler to his own climax, and he flooded his partner with pulse after pulse of warmth.  
Both foxes collapsed onto the mess they had made, too lost in bliss to worry about matted fur.  
Once the afterglow had faded, Skyler whispered in Nick's ear, "How would you rate the quality of my service?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a originally posed as a greentext on 6/30/2018. I tried to get right to the point (the sex) in this one, so it's shorter than most of my work.


End file.
